I Can't Stay Away
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Old fic, I just now got around to typing it and posting it. Serenity Brooks is CM Punk's sister. What happens when she and a certain Hardcore Icon fall for each other in the middle of a war? Sandman/OC pairing. Songfic, based on the song by the Veronicas.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas and my OC, Serenity. I don't own the song Can't Stay Away. That belongs to the group The Veronicas. Now, on with the fic!

_This is wrong. I should be gone, yet here we lay 'cause I can't stay away…_

They were never even meant to know each other's names. Jim Fullington was from Philadelphia, Serenity Brooks was from Chicago. Jim was an ECW Original. Serenity was the sister of the newest member of the New Breed. But, whether by fate or by chance, they met.

It all actually started when Phil Brooks, CM Punk, came to pick his sister up from the airport. Jim had actually been there hoping to catch a glimpse of the newest New Breed member. Much to his surprise, it was a young woman who just happened to be CM Punk's sister. He didn't know why, but when he saw her, something in him snapped, and he liked her.

Her hair was long, and dark brown colored and her eyes were a sharp, cerulean color. He was amazed that he could see that far. She was, in his eyes, everything that was good, pure, and perfect in the world. Jim tried to fight all that, but he wanted to get to know her. She was probably a good kid, no doubt. But at the same time, she was a New Breed, the Originals' sworn enemy.

The other New Breed members were there as well to meet their newest member. Jim could clearly see that Elijah Burke had a deep interest in the girl, which would probably lead to problems later. Jim had actually sworn off women years ago. He just gave up on it. He wanted to find just the right one, but never got it. Serenity sure as hell wasn't gonna be that one, so he got his head out of the clouds and kept focused on what he was sent to do: Spy on the New Breed. He watched them leave the terminal and followed after them, trying to make himself look discrete as possible….

Too bad Serenity had already noticed him. She was one of his biggest fans as a kid, and wanted to meet him. But she knew that would lead to further conflict with them. She wasn't even supposed to think about the Originals as long as the New Breed were around. But still…Serenity had a keen sense of curiosity about the man.

When she caught a good glance at him, he looked as though he hadn't changed much, if at all. He was signature black and his blonde hair was nicely cut. His long leather jacket covered most of him, but Serenity found herself admiring the strong look of his arms and the width of his shoulders. And his eyes…deep, fierce brown. It was something she had never seen before.

Serenity snapped out of it as Elijah caught her attention. He was introducing her to other members of the New Breed. She faked a smile as she shook hands with each member. She was one of them now, whether she had wanted to be or not. Bad part was: She didn't want to be.

Serenity followed her brother out, but not before catching one last look at the Sandman and whispering a silent goodbye to him. She knew he'd never talk to her. She was his enemy now, and she would never be anything more. She held back the small tears that threatened at the thought of it. Her one idol…she had to hate him now. It was the only way she'd be able to get by in the Land of Extreme.

A/N: How was this? Not too bad I hope. Yep, this is gonna play out like Romeo and Juliet. Hopefully this'll have a happier ending. See ya next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Still own nothing but ideas and Serenity.

_Roses bloom in your dirty room. I come to play 'cause I can't stay away. No I can't stay away-ay. _

"Well?" Rob asked as Jim made his way out.

"Believe it or not, they got themselves a girl. She's Punk's sister".

"She got a name?".

"I'm not sure. I'm gonna have to do some more investigating, Rob".

"No, you've done your chore. Let Tommy take it from here. He's easy on the newbies".

"You sure you want me to stay out of this?".

"I'm sure, Jim. Trust me, I don't think you'd want to be a part of this".

Jim nodded and started to walk back to his truck, but Rob stopped him.

"Oh, and Jim…don't even think about getting close to that kid".

"Won't even think about it, Rob".

But that was his problem: He was thinking about her. If he could somehow convince her that he wasn't her enemy…maybe then they'd get the upper hand in all this. Hell, they could probably end this dang war. The way she looked at him was enough to catch his attention. Maybe give him a few ideas. He could tell she was a good kid, and he already knew she didn't wanna be one of them. Why should she have to be just because her brother was? Why couldn't any woman be their own person nowadays? Nowadays they were just treated like property, which, in Jim's eyes, was a load of crap. That girl had what it took to be strong, all she had to do was recognize her own strength, and he'd help her do that, even if that meant going against the Originals.

He didn't know why he was so eager to help her. Granted, Jim was a tender man at heart, but still…he was betrayed and hurt so many times by so many people (Friends, family, women in particular). Yeah, it sucked immensely. But he learned to live with that pain and molded it into his greatest weapon.

Jim was hell bent on getting the girl out of his thoughts, but no. She wouldn't leave him alone. Her glance stayed on his mind even as he drove back to the hotel that the ECW superstars were staying at. Yeah, there was something strong about this girl. There was something special about her that he couldn't shake. He liked her, but didn't even know her.

"And you ain't gonna. Stay away from her…she's only trouble. Only trouble…You're too old to be getting involved in this crap again".

He never left her mind either. Serenity found herself wondering about the blonde hardcore icon. Why did they hate him so much? Even though she didn't know him personally, Serenity could sense the good in Jim Fullington and there was a lot of it. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about him, but thoughts of him wouldn't leave her.

The other New Breed were telling her things. Lies, quite possibly. She wouldn't listen to them. She'd find the truth for herself, with or without help. They wouldn't tell her the truth, so she'd find it for herself.

Serenity put her head to the window of the car, her small breaths fogging up the glass. But she didn't care. At least not at the moment. She only had one person on her mind, and that person was nearby. She could feel his presence in the back of her mind.

"I'll find you, Sandman…I'll find the truth…and all of this will come to an end. I promise" Serenity thought to herself.

A/N: No, Serenity does not know Jim personally, but at the same time, she's fascinated by him and even wants to learn from him. That's when the song comes in real handy. They can't stay away from each other. See ya next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing…still…but Serenity.

_I'm conflicted. I inhale now I'm addicted to this place, to you babe. I can't stay away, can't stay away. _

They often passed by each other in the halls or in the locker rooms, but they never said anything to each other. Jim didn't want to risk anything, and Serenity was too shy to say anything. He tried to avoid her at all costs, but no…nothing he could do could keep her away. Not from his thoughts anyway. It was like she was his new addiction, but an addiction for his brain, not anything else. But something would force him to make contact with the girl was slowly, unknowingly, inching closer and closer to his heart.

It was another fight with the New Breed and the Originals. He tried to stay focused, but it was so difficult with Serenity there. He didn't want her to get hurt. As the fight started getting heated, Elijah practically threw Serenity into the ring and let the New Breed escape. Punk wasn't there that night, so there was really nothing to be done.

Serenity was just staring up at him, not sure whether to be afraid or just to be in awe of this powerful Original. She heard her pulse in her ears and started moving away. But it was no good, she was backed into a corner.

"Oh crap" Serenity thought, "I'm going to hell!".

He kneeled down to her and examined her frightened expression. Jim threw the cane aside in hopes that she got the message that he wasn't going to hurt her. She didn't get it. Jim rolled his eyes and extended his hand to her.

"It's a hand kid, not a shark".

She stared down at his hand and then to his face. Then, almost hesitantly, she accepted it and he pulled her up. Serenity could still hear her heart in her ears, even as he asked if she was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But…you're not gonna cane me? I'm one of them".

"Not by choice. Plus, this ain't got nothin to do with ya. Where's your brother tonight?".

"He's got the night off".

"Wanna call him when you get back there and tell 'im about this? I know I would".

Serenity nodded. "I will".

She went to get out of the ring, but Jim called back out to her.

"Hey kid, what's ya name?".

"Serenity"

"Serenity…I need some of that right now".

Serenity laughed at the comment and took off to the back. Meanwhile, Jim picked the cane back up, smiling to himself as he did so.

"Serenity…Serenity…love that name…now I just gotta tell the guys".

A/N: I hope that was alright. So, what does the New Breed have in mind for Serenity? And how will the Originals respond to this new found connection? Keep reading to find out.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but ideas and Serenity.

_We get up, we go down, then we go one more round. It's wrong, they say. I can't stay a-I can't stay away. _

"I got a name for ya, Rob" Jim reported back at the hotel, "Her name's Serenity".

"Yeah…what the hell was that out there tonight?" Rob asked.

"What was what?".

"That…that conversing with the enemy. That's what!".

"The enemy? Rob, she's not an enemy by choice. The only reason why she's stuck with them is because her brother chose them. I think she's got potential to be one of us".

"One of us? Are you serious?".

"Why not? We extended that offer to her brother, so why not her?".

"CM Punk understood what we're all about. Serenity…she doesn't have a clue".

"You don't know that!".

"Well, neither do you!".

"Touché".

"I told you, don't even think about getting close to her. What do you do? You deliberately disobey me!".

Jim rolled his eyes. "I don't see what the big deal is. If anything, we should help her get away from them. Don't ya get it, Rob? She's their prisoner".

"Prisoner? How?".

"She's not a New Breed by choice. She should be able to choose if she even wants to be a part of this thing".

"She chose her fate. Jim…pick a side, and stick with it, please".

Jim rolled his eyes and left Rob's room. He knew Rob was right about one thing. He needed to pick a side and stick with it. This was wrong…very wrong. He shouldn't have been thinking about Serenity, but still…she was so innocent, so sweet. Almost too sweet for him to bear, but still…

"I hate internal conflicts…".

"Serenity!" Elijah called out to her as she was heading back to her hotel room, "Thank God you're alright!".

"Yeah, I am no thanks to you!".

"Hey, don't take it like that".

"Then what am I supposed to take it as, Burke? What, you throw me into a ring with a biological time bomb and you walk out on me? How much sense does that make, Elijah?! You abandoned me! How else am I supposed to take it as?!".

"Look, what we did was wrong, but you did was even worse".

"Me? What the hell did I do?!".

"Hello…you're supposed to take him as an enemy".

"How can I do that when he did absolutely nothing to hurt me?! You realize his demeanor wasn't even threatening?! He was never going to hurt me. I didn't choose this Burke!".

"No, but your brother did".

"So then why should I base my choices around his?! Why should I let his destiny define mine?!".

"Because you'd betray him, and I know you wouldn't do that, Serenity".

As much as she wanted to win, Burke was right about this. She wouldn't betray her brother for anything. Not even for the Sandman. No…she couldn't betray her brother.

"You're sick, Burke. I hope you burn in hell for this!".

With that said, Serenity went to her room, trying to forget the conflict that was going on inside her. She would have to choose eventually between her desire to know the Sandman and her destiny as a New Breed.

A/N: Oh the Drama! It gets worse, especially next chapter. Can't wait to type it guys. See ya then! Drop me a review!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I hate these things. I own nothing but ideas and Serenity.

_I was numb. For you I come night and day. And I can't stay away. No I can't stay away. _

Serenity knew there was only one way to solve this. She was going to do the unthinkable. She left her room and went down the hall to Jim's room. Serenity knew what she was about to do was wrong, but it was the first step to take when going her own way.

She forced herself to knock at the door, despite the pit growing in her gut. It only got bigger when he answered.

"Oh, hey there kid. Whatcha doin' out this late?" he asked.

"I…I just told off Elijah" she explained.

"Great work, kid. Feels great doesn't it?".

"If you consider an internal fight good, then yeah…".

"Oooo, we all know that ain't no good".

"I'm here because you're the only Original I feel I can trust".

"Yeah, Rob was bein' a shit earlier over what happened out there. Did ya call ya brother like I suggested?".

Serenity nodded. "I did. Yeah, Elijah was saying how what I did out there with you was worse than what he did to me".

Jim scoffed. "Bull…shit".

"I know! I was totally outraged. So…I'm here to ask if I could-".

"Spend the night with me?".

"How'd you know?".

"I knew eventually you'd wanna turn away from 'em".

"How long would you have waited?".

Jim shrugged. "However long it took. Luckily it only took a day. Get your ass in here, kiddo. I got two beds in here".

Serenity stepped inside and was surprised to find the room was nicely kept. Suspiciously, she looked over at Jim.

"For a drunk, you keep your room really nice".

"Force of habit I guess. Plus, I just like making other people's lives a little easier".

"I thought you give them hell".

"Depends on the person. You, definitely not. Burke, oh, wait 'til I get my hands on him. He's gonna regret all he said to ya back there".

Serenity turned and faced him. "You promise?".

"I do, kid. There's nothin' wrong with talkin' to an Original".

Serenity sat down on the bed meant to be hers. Not once did she ever take her eyes off Jim.

"So what really started this?" she asked.

"When Vince McMahon brought ECW back, he brought it back so that he was in control. Not us. The one thing that any ECW original can't live without is freedom".

"Why would Vince wanna take that freedom?".

"Because he hates us".

"Good point. And what? He likes Burke?".

"He thinks Burke is the leader of the New Breed assembled especially for bringing us originals down".

"It won't happen…I know it won't".

Jim sighed. "I don't know about that, Kid. Slowly but surely, our time's comin' to an end. All that matters to the New Breed now is where we'll make our final stand".

"Where do you think that'll be?".

"I don't know. But it'll be sometime soon".

"So…what'll you do then?".

Jim shrugged. "I got a construction company back in Philadelphia. It's almost time for me to settle down here soon, anyway".

He sprawled himself over his bed and Serenity joined him, not wanting to feel too far away from him.

"I don't want you to go" she said.

"Well kid, I'm 45 years old. I'm gettin' too old for this".

"This as in wrestling or what?".

"Depends on what is".

"My brother…he told me that you keep away from most girls now, but you used to be a total ladies man. What happened? Did someone hurt you?".

"I'm not askin' for ya sympathy, Serenity. Granted, it's appreciated, but think about it, kiddo. After you get hurt so many times, your heart just shuts down and you forget about it".

Serenity looked down at the floor. "I'd never hurt you".

"I know you wouldn't. You're too sweet, Serenity".

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?".

"Could be both. It'll get you into the hearts of plenty of fans, but I doubt it'll get you far as long as fights are on the table".

"I didn't come to WWE to fight. I came to watch my brother grow. He's all I got left. I just…I feel so alone all the time whenever I go up to Chicago. Phil talked to Vince and well, here I am".

"Hm…a change in scenery can do ya some good, huh?".

"You got that right, Sandman".

"Serenity, don't make me hurt you".

The two were enjoying themselves like they had known each other for forever and a day. All the while, she was only getting closer to him. A desire to trust her at least was getting stronger, but another part of him was fighting that desire. At the end of the night, Serenity moved close to Jim and put her head on his chest, over his heart, where she could listen to it.

"For a drunk, you have yourself a strong heart".

"Metaphorically or physically?".

Serenity smiled. "Both".

"Both is good, ain't it?".

"Yeah, it sure is, Jim, it sure is".

A/N: Well, I think this is my favorite chapter so far. I enjoyed typing probably every bit as much you loved reading it. See ya!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but ideas and Serenity.

_I'm conflicted. I inhale now I'm addicted to this place, to you babe. I can't stay away. Can't stay away. _

The next morning found Serenity still snuggled up to Jim, but woken by the sound of his phone. Drowsy, and not caring who it was, Serenity answered it.

"Hello?".

"Who's this?" a voice, Terry Brunk's, asked.

"SHIT!" she hung up.

"Who was it?" Jim asked.

"I don't know…but they know I'm here now" Serenity got up, "I have to go".

"Hold on, I'll call 'em back and find out who it was. It wasn't your brother?".

"No, I know my brother's voice, and that wasn't him".

It rang again and Jim answered it this time.

"Hey, what's up, man?" Jim asked.

"Who's with you?" Terry demanded.

"No one, just a friend".

"What are you doing?!" Serenity silently screamed at him.

"Just a friend? You sure? I haven't heard a voice like that. She new?".

"Kinda".

"You moron!".

"Serenity, be quiet! Terry, you can't tell Rob. I got CM Punk's sister in here".

"You didn't-".

"No Terry, nothing happened. She needed someone to hang out with and I figured I might as well. No one else will".

"You realize what kind of trouble you're getting yourself into right?".

"Look, Ter, please don't tell Rob. Me and Serenity are getting into enough crap as it is".

"Alright fine, I won't. But you should tell him, James. That girl's got potential".

Jim smiled. "You're not mad at me?".

"No, as far as I can see, you're recruiting while making friends. Smart idea, James".

"Thanks man, I'll see ya later. Gotta go".

"Well?" Serenity asked.

"He doesn't care. He thinks I'm recruiting you. Well, did ya sleep well?".

"Better than I have in a while. I gotta go get my stuff. Our flight's off in about an hour and a half. I'll see you around. Thanks for letting me stay with you".

"Never an issue".

Serenity smiled as she left, waving goodbye to her new found friend. After she left, Jim fell back on to the bed, smiling despite himself. He was supposed to hate her, but damn…she was so cute! He never used to like that, but she just had that thing going for her, and he liked that.

"Serenity….Serenity…" his smile didn't fade as he inhaled and put a hand to his heart, "That's what I need right now…Serenity".

She was changing things about him. He hadn't smoked in a little over two days, which was actually a record for him. And he wasn't drinking as much. And for once, he didn't wake up feeling like crap. Wonderful…everything was just perfect now.

A/N: Well, at least one other Original is fine with it, as long as he doesn't know the truth that is…Next chapter: Punk checks up on his sister and confronts Elijah about what he did. But will this create problems for these two star-crossed lovers?


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own ideas and Serenity.

_We get up, we go down, then we go one more round. It's wrong, they say. I can't stay a-I can't stay away. No I can't stay a-I can't stay away. _

Lord and behold, Phil Brooks was waiting for his sister at her room. Oh crap…she knew she was dead now.

"Where were you?" Phil got up and hugged his sister.

"I was just out…that's all. I needed to get away from here".

"Did he do anything to you? The Sandman, I mean".

"No" she answered, "He was actually…sweet to me. You know Phil…I'm actually starting to wonder if I'm on the right side".

"I know how you feel" Phil released her, "You don't have to stay here, Serenity. I can take you back to Chicago-".

"No, that's out of the question. I wanted to see you, and I'm happy I'm here".

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt. He may have been nice to you this time, but god knows what he'll do the next time he sees you. I'll go talk to Burke about this. He shouldn't be ordering you around".

He left her alone for a minute, but she followed after him. This was bound to be good.

"Elijah!" Phil called out to Burke.

"Oh, Punk, my man what is up?".

"I'll tell ya what's up. What was that with my sister last week?! You left her in the ring with that…that drunk monster".

"Monster?!" Serenity thought, appalled.

"Look, she could've run out whenever she wanted to. She chose to stay. And what's worse, she even conversed with him".

Phil turned and faced her. "Why?" he asked.

"He helped me up. He talked and I talked back. I didn't think there was anything wrong with talking to a person".

"We'll talk about that later. Elijah, you were supposed to look out for her, not abandon her!".

"Look, we're in the middle of a war, here Punk. When it comes right down to it, it's every man for himself, including her".

"I was counting on you! And you betray my trust by doing this crap!".

"It was her choice!" Elijah exclaimed, "I think…she's on the verge of betrayal, Punk. Either you keep your sister on a leash, or I'm getting her a ticket back to Chicago!".

"You can threaten me like that! I won't let ya!" Serenity objected.

"See? She's even talking like him".

"I am not!".

"Look, Serenity, we'll talk about it later. Right now, let's just get outta here".

"We've already seen it! Serenity's a traitor!" Elijah yelled as they left.

"Shut up, you lying bastard!".

"Serenity, stop! Now I wanna know…did James Fullington do something to you or not?!".

"No! I swear to god, he didn't. And he's not a monster! If you'd get to know him, you'd see that!".

"Look, Serenity, I'm only looking out for you…I don't want you seeing the Sandman or any of the other Originals".

"What?! That's not fair!".

"I'm your brother, I don't need to be fair!".

"But Phil-".

"Did you not understand what Elijah said…do you want to go back to Chicago?".

Serenity hung her head in defeat. "No".

"Serenity, do understand that I'm doing this for your own good. I promise, he would turn on you or use you to get to Elijah. And I know that sounds good to you right now, but we need to stick with him for now".

"Whatever!" Serenity broke out of her brother's grip and ran off. She ignored him as he yelled out for her to come back.

"Take me away…dream giver…time giver. Just burst in my door and we can run away!" she thought about Jim.

Well, he was the Sandman, so he was her dream giver and he gave her the time of day, unlike most. She just wanted this to end. Jim was her friend…she didn't wanna lose him to this. She had to choose a side, and fast.

When she couldn't run anymore, Serenity crumpled to the floor, face in her hands. She couldn't stop herself from crying, but a voice in the dark, it started to sing to her.

"Once again there is pain. I bring flames. I bring cold. I'm the blood red sandman coming home again. On this unholy night I will make you my own. Blood red sandman, coming home again. I'm coming home again".

Serenity stood. "Jim?!".

"You said it, Kid. Not me".

"Jim!" Serenity ran to him and let him embrace her.

"You okay, Kid?".

"No…just hold me, please…don't let go. I don't wanna be a part of this anymore. I can only take so much".

"Yeah, Rob's not happy with me either. He doesn't want me seein' ya anymore, Serenity".

"I'm sorry".

"What you apologizin' for? This ain't ya fault. It's mine if anyone's".

"If we never met…none of this would be happening".

"And what? Not feel as great I do right now? Serenity…what's goin' on?".

"Elijah's threatening to send me back to Chicago. I don't wanna go back to Chicago. I wanna stay here…with you".

"With me…or because of me?".

"Both".

"Both…both is good. Both is really good right now. Serenity, I'm not gonna let him get away with this. He can't make you go back".

"He'll find a way".

"No he won't. He won't lay a finger on you, kid. If he does…he's gonna be in for a ton of trouble".

"Phil wants me to stay away from you too".

"And? Will you?".

"No".

"Why?".

"I can't. I think…no, I know, you're my best friend. Nothing should break that".

"Just a best friend, or somethin' more?".

Before she could say anything else, Jim bent his head down and planted a kiss on her head.

"I love ya, Kid. I don't know what it is about ya. I just saw ya…and I liked ya. You got somethin' I like. I don't know what it is yet, but I like it".

"I don't wanna leave…don't let them take me".

"I'll protect ya…if it takes my life".

He let her stay there, nice and safe, where she needed to be. He didn't mind her crying there. She was home here, and home, Jim was highly sure, she was going to stay.

A/N: Had to add a cute moment here. Next chapter: Jim's and Serenity's friendship is put to the ultimate test. Can Jim hold on to the one he loves? Will Serenity go back to Chicago? Keep reading to find out! By the way…The song he sings to Serenity in this chapter is actually not mine. It's the chorus to Blood Red Sandman by Lordi. Awesome song, guys if you love rock music.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but ideas and Serenity. Thank god I don't own the Sandman or he wouldn't be himself anymore.

_I wish I could, leave and never return. Baby I know I should, but for you I'd burn…_

So, for the next month and a half, Jim and Serenity lived double lives. The days were spent ignoring each other and only talking to each other in secret and away from the others. The nights of course, were spent with each other.

But it wasn't long before word got out of their secret hang out. That's when things started getting bad. Phil stopped talking to her. The other ECW superstars started to give her the evil eye, and some even shouted insults at her, knowing she couldn't do anything about it.

Serenity was about to break and she knew it. One night she decided enough was enough. She took out her cell and called Jim. He didn't answer. He was probably out partying with the guys.

"Hey…Jim…it's me. Listen, I can't do this anymore. I'm gonna ask Phil if he can get me a ticket back to Chicago. I'm really sorry. Just know that none of this is your fault. Thanks for being here for me. Call me back when you can or E-mail me, whichever. See ya".

Her phone rang almost instantly.

"Hello?".

"Kid, what are ya thinking? Wait no, don't answer that because you're not thinking at all!".

"Jim, I don't appreciate you snarling at me like this!".

"Snarling?! Look, that's beside the point. Ya honestly think runnin' from this is gonna help?!".

Serenity didn't answer. Jim continued.

"Let me tell ya somethin', Serenity. It won't help anything. It'll make things worse. Plus…I don't want ya to go".

"Do you think I wanna go? Jim, I hate this…but I'm so tired of being hated on. I hate to say this, but I'm out. I'm done, and I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore. My own brother hates me because of this".

"Alright…look, hear me out. Stay for one more show. One more week is all I'm askin' for. After this upcoming week, you wanna go back to Chicago, I won't stop ya. I'll try, granted, but I won't stop ya. Or you can stay and not let it be such a hassle. Just one more week Serenity. All I want is just one more week".

"Fine…one more week, then I'm out".

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch".

"Good night…Dream".

"I hate that character".

Serenity didn't say anything. Jim sighed.

"Alright, good night. You ain't comin' over?".

"I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight".

"Well then…Look to your door".

Serenity got up and lord behold, he was right at her door. He hung up his cell and gazed at her with knowing, brown eyes. He smiled devilishly.

"Why's all the beer gone?".

Serenity laughed and let him come in.

"See…you might not be able to make it to me, but I sure as hell can make it to you".

The night was spent talking and snuggling, like always. Jim only showed his tender side to her, only to her. He knew she'd never hurt him, but he was ready to test her. Would she stand up for him if he was ever seriously injured by her brother? That was what he was about to test.

******

The following week saw another show gone by. Another week of living a not so secret double life. People still hated Serenity for betraying the New Breed, but she stayed with her brother to keep them away. They might've hated her, but people loved her brother.

"Are you sure you wanna be out there tonight? Things are probably gonna get crazy" Phil warned her.

"That's fine. I've seen you, Burke, Striker, Cor Von, and Thorn in some pretty gruesome fights. This one will be no different".

"What about the Sandman?".

"That Original? Please…I'm done with him" she lied, but made it look good.

"Did you two fight or something?".

"I guess you could say that. It was a dispute over the phone".

Her cell rang and she answered.

"What do you want?!" she made it sound really good now.

"Oooo, that's perfect, kid. You ready for tonight?".

"Hell yeah I am. My brother's gonna kick your ass, you crazy drunk bastard!".

"We'll see about that".

"Yeah, goodbye to you too, asshole!".

Serenity hung up and looked at her brother. "It was him".

"I'll tell him not to call you again while I'm out there".

"He gets the message".

Serenity followed her brother out to the ring, along with the rest of the New Breed. Most of the Originals were there, but the Sandman wasn't there. Moments after they arrived, he emerged from the crowd and shifted his brown eyed gaze at Serenity. She gave him a look of pure hatred…hey, she had to make it look as if she really hated him.

When the match started, it was leader versus leader. Rob Van Dam faced off against Elijah Burke. RVD had always found new ways to fascinate Serenity. He was so damn flexible with his high kicks and such. It took a lot of exercise and a great quality of strength to do that. She gazed up at the Sandman, who raised an eyebrow at Serenity. She looked away, and he smirked. Man, she was good! He almost thought she really hated him.

Elijah tagged in Kevin Thorn, a follower of vampirism, after a little bit and Rob brought in Tommy Dreamer. Now this was a guy that Serenity had grown to like and admire. He was known as the heart and soul of ECW and Serenity couldn't argue that. Other than Jim, Tommy was someone she actually wanted to socialize with. She made a note to herself to ask Jim to introduce her to him when all of this was over.

The Vampire was strong, but not quite strong enough, Tommy easily took him down and got the pin, leading the Originals to victory. But that didn't satisfy the New Breed. They immediately entered the ring and started pounding on Tommy. Rob, Jim, and Sabu (Terry) all rushed in to defend their friend. CM Punk got his sights on the Sandman and attacked him.

Serenity watched helplessly as her brother was able to take the original down and kick his Singapore cane out of the ring. It was his only weapon, his only real defense. Phil continually beat Jim to a pulp. All the while, Jim was breathing hard, defending himself in anyway he could, but never once did he ever stop looking to Serenity.

He was pleading with her using his eyes. She had never seen that before, nor had she seen it coming. He looked like a helpless animal stuck in a trap. She had to do something, but could she turn against her brother? Could she save the man she loved? She started to cry as she came to her decision.

Serenity rushed to the other side of the ring and grabbed the Singapore cane. She knew what she had to do, and she was ready to do it.

"Forgive me!" she screamed as she went behind him and whacked…Phil Brooks!

Her own brother went down and Serenity fell to her knees, looking traumatized. She tossed the cane back to Jim, who crawled over to her.

"Serenity-".

"I know what you were trying to do. How dare you have the audacity to doubt me?! Don't ever make me do something like that ever again! Please! Just don't do it again!".

Jim was appalled with himself for the first time in a long time. He had hurt her without actually meaning to. He got up on his knees and embraced her.

"I'm sorry" he crooned softly in her ear, "Let's get outta here".

The two slunked away from the fighting group, unnoticed by everyone except the audience in the stands. Backstage, he had to console her a little more. Jim's back was against the wall and he was holding fast and tight to Serenity.

"I'm sorry, Kid. I'll never make ya do it again, I promise. And I never doubted you. I just wanted to come up with a dramatic way to get you stay".

"You've succeeded".

Her hand trembled as it met the warm skin on his face. Blood trickled down from the wound on his forehead. He thought for a minute he was about to get her to kiss him, but she moved her hand away.

"We might wanna get that checked out".

"It's nothin' serious kid. You know I do this all the time. What do you really wanna do?".

Serenity thought a minute. Her blue eyes met his brown and she knew then what she wanted…what he wanted from her. Serenity put her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was wrong, and she knew it. He was old enough to be her dad, but right now, it didn't matter. This was okay, then it was great. But a red flag went up in her head when he reached his hand under her shirt to touch her back. Serenity immediately pulled away.

"No, it can't go to that".

"Got to wha-" Jim caught on, "Oh, you're talking about…Serenity, I'm sorry, I had no idea you were…insecure about it. I'm sorry. I'll…I don't know what I'll do. But I won't do that anymore".

"Do you want to?".

"Only if you wanna".

"No…yes…no…I don't know. One part of me wants to, but the other part of me just doesn't".

"You're not ready…that's fine. I'll wait".

"It's not that. I promised my dad before he died that…that I'd save all that for marriage. I just wanna keep my promise, that's all".

"Like said, I'll wait. I respect that. Your dad taught ya well. And I mean…it'd be a little wrong when you think about it. I'm old enough to be your dad, and it might seem a little wrong. I won't press, I promise".

Serenity smiled. "Thanks. I wanna go home. Can we go back to the hotel?".

"After you…".

A/N: Yeah, I don't write smut guys. I can't worth anything. Trust me, I wrote smut once, it was bad. Very bad as in terrible. Next chapter: I honestly don't know what's gonna happen. I'll think of something eventually. See ya then!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as always.

_Stay away…'cause I can't stay away-ay. _

Serenity woke in her own room with Jim next to her, wide awake. He messed up her brown hair a little more.

"Mornin' babe" he said.

"Hey to you too, Dream".

"Why do you call me that?".

"It's the name of the Sandman from a show or manga I know called Sandman: Sleepless Nights".

"Hm…can't say I didn't learn anything today. Hey Serenity, I got a question for you".

"Yeah?".

"I know it's a little soon, and I ain't got nothing to give ya, but…I want ya to marry me, Kid".

Serenity looked at him. "What?!".

"I'm serious. I know somewhere we can do this, and it doesn't even have to be public. I know just the person to marry us, so it'll all be perfect".

"Are you sure you want this? What if someone finds out?".

Jim shrugged. "I they find out, they find out. Who cares? It's not like they can do anything about it".

"Well…who's marrying us".

"My friend Tom".

"Tommy Dreamer is going to marry us?".

"Yep. I've already talked to him about it. He hates this war every bit as much as I do. He has a soft spot for newbies, and he knows if this keeps up, it'll tear ECW apart permanently".

"So…we'd do ECW a favor by doing this, and I'd still get to be with you?".

"You bet".

Serenity smiled. "Then yes, I'll marry you. When should we?".

The phone rang. Jim picked it up. "Yeah. Yeah, she said yes, man. Alright, we'll meet ya there. Thanks a bunch. See ya. That was Tom. He wants us to meet him at the church downtown. Think we can do that?".

"Do I have to look nice?".

"Wear a dress? Nah…hell, just wear a shirt and jeans, I don't care. It's not like anyone but Tommy's gonna know about this".

"Alright".

Serenity got up and changed while Jim went back to his room and did the same. For once everything was turning out perfectly. He'd be ending this stupid war all the while getting the girl of his dreams.

Serenity met him outside, wearing a nice blue shirt and white shorts. So much for shirt and jeans. Hey, it was warm, why not take advantage of that? Serenity smiled.

"You ready for the biggest day of your life?" Jim asked.

Serenity took his hand. "Yeah…and it's all because of you".

"Alright, let's get the hell outta here".

******

"Where've you been?!" Tom met them at the church, "You were supposed to be half an hour ago".

"We got stuck in traffic. Sorry to keep you waiting, Tom. Oh, intro…Tom, Serenity, Serenity, this Tom Laughlin".

"Nice to meet you, Serenity" Tom shook her hand, "Now, shall we begin? Come on in".

A/N: Well, I think you know what happens in there. Next chapter: Elijah threatens Serenity again. But will this threat be played out? And will Serenity have it in her to tell her brother about her marriage?


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same as always.

_I conflicted. I inhale now I'm addicted to this place, to you babe. I can't stay away, can't stay away. _

So things continued on in their not so usual way. Serenity wore her wedding band on a chain around her neck, so to not draw too much attention. When Phil asked her where she got the ring, she told her brother that she had found it in the stands after a show one night. He seemed skeptical, but went with it.

Things seemed to go back to normal, but tension was still there with the New Breed. Elijah was very well aware of what happened when Serenity caned her own brother, and she was considered a traitor in his eyes. But Phil had forgiven her for it, so she was allowed to stay with them after she promised never to do it again.

Elijah Burke didn't believe her. One night, during a show, but when the cameras were away, he caught Serenity in the hall by the locker room and pinned her to the wall.

"You wanna explain why there's a gold ring around your neck, Serenity?" he asked.

"You don't have a right to demand an explanation from me".

"Who…is…he? Is it Fullington? Hm, is it?".

"I won't answer that. If it was, he'd be here right now to kick your sorry ass in".

"It is him, isn't it?".

"Go screw yourself".

"Your brother forbade you to ever see him again. You disobeyed him. Well get this, you don't hand me that ring so I can dispose of it properly, I'll see to it that he never sees you again and you never set foot in a WWE ring ever again".

Serenity was quiet for a minute. "I'd die before I let you take this from me".

"Really? Then what do you call" Elijah tore the chain off from around her neck, "This?".

Serenity was left in shock. She wasn't expecting him to take it like that.

"Give it back!".

"Only on one condition, Serenity, go back to Chicago and leave the Sandman behind. He doesn't need you. If anything, he's just using you to get what he wants".

"I'm not listening to you".

"You might want to. Sandman has his way with women you know. He'll grow tired of you, and he'll want something better, someone more willing to give themselves up".

Serenity jerked her head up. "What do you mean?".

"Isn't it obvious? Serenity, you haven't consummated the marriage yet have you?".

"No, so what?".

"He's using you, honey, trust me. Otherwise, he'd be here right now, protecting you, rather than keeping up his whole "I hate you" charade with his buddies. You've thrown off the blinders, why can't he?".

"I told him not to in hopes you and Rob wouldn't catch on".

"Well, it's a little late for that. See, unlike the Original's leader, I'm not blind. I can see that ring on his finger, and on your neck from a mile off".

He released her, and held the ring up to the light. "You know…on second thought, I'll keep this".

And like that, Burke left her, battered and broken in spirit. Despite her tears, she started to sing to herself to try to calm herself down.

"They call me the Leather Apron. They call me Smiling Jack. They prayed to the heavens above that I would never ever come back. Can you hear how the children weep? Chills of fear like a saw blade cutting deep. Once again there is pain. I bring flames, I bring cold. I'm the blood red sandman coming home. On this unholy night I will make you my own. Blood Red Sandman, coming home again. I'm coming home again".

"Serenity?" Jim's voice suddenly sounded.

She looked up with her blue eyes still full of tears. She couldn't bear the compassionate look on his face. Deep down, she knew Burke was right. He'd want someone more willing than her. Serenity began to long for home and for her brother as she looked away.

"Serenity…what'd he do this time? I'll kick his ass for whatever it was".

"Do you want me, Jim?" Serenity asked, still not looking at him.

"What kind of question is that, Kid? Of course I do".

"I'm starting to believe not. I can't live with you regretting being with me".

"Regret? Serenity, I've done a lot of crazy shit in my lifetime, and I've regretted a lot of those things. But getting with you, picking you as my wife, my partner, my best friend…how can I regret that?".

"I can't give you everything you want, Jim! I just can't!".

"You've given me everything I want and more, Serenity".

"No…no I haven't. I haven't given you…".

"What haven't you given me that actually matters?".

"Does myself matter?".

"That subject again. I told you, babe, I'd wait for ya. No matter how long it took".

"But what if I'm never ready?" now she dared to look him in the face, "Then what'll you do?".

"I'll stay with ya. You can't make me turn away if that's what you're implying".

"Burke told me you'd want someone better. Someone more willing".

"And you believe him? Dang Serenity, what kind of guy do you think I am? I'm not gonna leave ya for some…minor difficulty. When you're ready for that, then we'll take care of it. But until then…I'm perfectly happy with everything you've given me".

"A part of me doesn't believe me, but at the same time…given your history, the other finds what you've said hard to believe".

Jim locked his arms around Serenity in a comforting manner. "I'd never, ever, hurt you like that Serenity".

"You swear?".

"On my life, kid. I'd never do that to ya. I know what that's like, it hurts. I'd never put ya through that. I love ya Serenity, okay? Don't ever, ever forget that".

Serenity nodded as Jim kissed her cheek lightly. "Now, where'd Burke take off at? I'll get your ring back, and kick his ass".

Serenity smiled. "He took off that way".

"Alright, I'll be back in a sec…".

"It better be a quick sec!".

"Don't worry, it will be".

A/N: Well, now that that's out of the way, what else does the future hold for the couple? Keep reading to find out!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Same as always.

_We get up, we go down, then we go one more round. It's wrong, they say. I can't stay a-I can't stay away. No I can't stay a-I can't stay away!_

Serenity went in the same direction as Jim, only to see him about ready to beat an already bloodied Elijah Burke.

"No, Jim, no!" she stopped him, "Please…not like this".

"He hurt you, Serenity, he deserves this".

"Please…Don't do this".

Jim looked at her and then at Elijah. He snagged the chain and ring from Burke's hand.

"Ya lucky son of a bitch…next time you dare to threaten her, I swear, I'll kick your ass and I won't be so damn merciful".

Jim took Serenity's hand. "Let's go".

They were heading out, when Serenity's grip on his hand tightened.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"Nothing. Jim…I think…I think I wanna try".

"Ya do?".

Serenity nodded. "I'll be a little scared, but I wanna do this. If it makes you happy. My only fear is that it'll hurt".

"I'll take it easy, talk ya through it a little. It will hurt for a sec, but don't worry, when you get used to it, you'll be in heaven, I promise".

Serenity kissed him lightly on the mouth, and she was certain. Tonight was going to be heaven…

******

Well, it definitely wasn't bad. Sure, it hurt a little at first, but it was great. In the end, Serenity snuggled up to Jim, feeling perfectly content.

"Damn, Serenity. You're not bad for a first timer".

"I only made it good because you talked me through it".

"But hey, you liked it, huh?".

"Yeah…it was heaven. Thanks, Jim".

"Not a problem. I got my old spark back thanks to you".

"You never lost it, Jim. It's just been put aside for a while".

"Yeah…maybe it was, but thanks for letting me put it in for a while".

Serenity kissed the skin guarding the heart of her lover. "So…is this how one makes a heaven out of hell?".

"You bet on it, Kid".

"I don't know whether to be scared or happy right now".

"Why?".

"What if we have a kid because of this?".

He hadn't really thought of that. He shrugged. "All the better for us".

"No, Jim, I'm scared now. I can't be a parent. I'm only twenty five years old. That's a little young don't you think?"

"Babe, relax. I have three other kids from previous marriages. We're fine".

"Yeah, well, that's easier said then done when you've never had a kid before".

"Hey, if we do have kids, so be it. It's a great thing, Serenity. And I'll be there for you throughout the whole thing".

"But what the hell am I supposed to tell Phil? That I could very well be pregnant now?".

"Yeah, pretty much".

"And when he finds out you're the father, guess whose heads are going to roll".

Jim smirked. "His and Burke's if they don't accept it".

"And what about Rob and them?".

His smirk didn't fade and he shook his head. Serenity gasped as she caught on.

"You evil son of a bitch! They already knew we were married, didn't they?".

He nodded. "Yep".

"Who told them?".

"After what happened today, I came to think of it and I decided that it would be best if they knew about us".

"How'd they take it?".

"Oh man, Rob was freaking out, and Terry just sat there and took it. But in the end, it was alright. Rob accepted and calmed down long enough for me to explain the situation".

"And…he's okay?".

"Yeah. I could hardly believe it myself. In fact, he actually wants to meet you".

"Are you serious?".

Jim nodded. "Yeah, so tomorrow morning, we are to meet the guys downstairs in the lobby. They'll be waiting on us".

"Thanks, babe. I knew you could take the blinders off for me".

She kissed him goodnight and the two fell asleep, locked in each other's embrace. For once, both of them felt complete.

******

"Well, look who it is, guys" Rob Van Dam looked over at Jim and Serenity as they came into the lobby.

The leader of the ECW Originals got up and took Serenity's hands. "It's good to finally meet you, Serenity. I'm Robert Szatowski, leader of the ECW Originals. You know Tom and you hung up on Terry a few months ago. Listen, I'm really sorry about everything we put you and your brother through. Just so you know, we wanna call a truce between Originals and New Breed. Jim told us all how he really felt about you and we figured now we live in a world where new and original live together side by side. You two are living examples of that".

"Are we really, Rob?" Jim asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Does your brother know you're married to him?".

Serenity shook her head. "No, and I think it's best if he doesn't".

"It's not gonna be that way for long. If I know Burke at all, he's already told Phil about us. If he's gotta problem, let him have one. As long as we're happy, why should it matter to him?" Jim asked.

"Well…if he knows, he'll wanna bitch about it to me. I don't wanna have to take him alone in case things get ugly".

Jim put an arm around her shoulders. "If that asshole gives you any trouble, I'll be right there for ya, Serenity".

"I know you will, Dream. I don't doubt you".

"Why?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm not giving you that answer".

"Aw…c'mon, Serenity. Just this once".

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Because no one messes with the Sandman".

"Or?".

"Or his girl".

"Good job! I knew you'd get it someday".

She punched him in the arm.

"Ow, I need that arm!".

"Dog shit you do!".

Meanwhile, Terry and Tom were watching the whole thing. They looked at each other with agreeing faces.

"Well…they were meant for each other".

"Serenity!" a familiar voice, Phil's, called out.

Serenity turned and faced her brother. She had a deep look of concern, but she was worried that her brother knew about what happened.

"Serenity…Jim" he eyed Jim for a minute, "I've come to a decision. I'm leaving the New Breed, but I'm not joining the Originals. I'm a neutral now. Serenity, Burke came back last night with a ton of injuries and he told us everything. You're not going back to Chicago, are you?".

Serenity shook her head. "No…if anywhere, my new home is Philadelphia Pennsylvania…with my husband" she kissed Jim on the cheek.

"So…you're not mad at me, right?" Jim asked, "Truce?".

"Truce, you're my brother in law so I might as well".

Now that family matters were okay, there was one last thing that was still on Serenity's mind.

A few weeks after the truce between CM Punk and the Sandman was official, Serenity started felling slight pains in her lower stomach. She was worried about one thing: Pregnancy. If she happened to be, then she would have to stop coming to shows to take care of the kid. She took a test and worried everyone when she stayed in the bathroom for over two hours.

"C'mon Serenity, I know you didn't fall in. You okay?" Jim asked.

"Yeah…" Serenity answered, sounding slightly distant, "I'm fine".

"So why don't you go ahead and come outta there".

"I'll be out in a bit. Oh god…".

"You sure you alright?".

"Yeah…just, chick issues".

"Oh, whatever. I'll wait".

"No, no just go ahead and go. I'll probably be a while".

"I'm not going without you".

"Oh god….you won't stop for anything will you?".

"Did I do somethin' wrong?".

"No…not exactly".

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?".

Serenity then walked out. Her face and eyes were red because she had been crying for two hours straight. Jim immediately noticed this and locked his arms around her.

"Something's wrong. I wanna know what it is".

"I'm scared, Jim. I'm too underweight for this".

"Serenity, are you-".

"Yes!" she sobbed. "Yes I am!".

"Oh my god…Serenity, why didn't you tell me, Kid? I didn't know you were underweight".

"I didn't know either 'til recently. Jim, this kid's gonna die in there. I'm not healthy enough. I don't wanna go through with this. If I wind up killing the kid, I'll never be able to live with your regret and disappointment".

"I'll be upset, yes. I might tear up a little. But I will never, ever, regret any of this. We'll make it, I know we can".

They held each other there for several minutes before going back to the hotel. There, Serenity called up her brother and friends to let them know the news. She was scared, not for herself like she was before, but for the life of her kid.

A/N: Don't worry, I'll make it all work out. Next chapter's the last, guys. Hope you liked this. See ya!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Same as always.

_I can't stay away, I can't stay away. _

Serenity was hell bent, desperate to gain some sort of wait before the later months of her pregnancy. She had a terrible case of reverse athletes metabolism, which meant it worked extremely fast. Nothing she did seemed to help. In her eyes, it was doomed to death, but one person wouldn't give up, and that was none other than Jim. He loved that kid already, even though it wasn't born yet and barely had a form, but he loved it. He wasn't ready to let it go yet.

Nowadays, she was surprised with his displays of gentleness. He wasn't as rough in his play with her and he actually seemed to get a little soft spoken. Serenity wasn't complaining, she was just surprised. His touches were softer, and even the way he looked it seemed like he was changing. He was moving out of what she knew best, all for her sake.

"Jim…baby, look you don't need to do all this".

"Do all what?".

"All this changing".

"Changing? What changing?".

"Well, you don't call me Kid anymore. I kinda miss that. You always strive to perfection and beat yourself up about it when it isn't accomplished".

"I just wanna see you happy".

"And I am. But I can be happy without you jamming food down my throat. I think I do that to myself enough".

Jim laughed at that. Well, at least it was true.

"I think I've already thought of a name for it if it's a boy".

"Really? I'm all ears".

"What do you think of…Lucian?".

"I think it'd make a better middle name than first. I like Caleb. Caleb Lucian Fullington. Sounds weird, but so right".

Serenity was giving him a skeptical look. "You're a dork, you know that".

"Ah, yes, but I'm your dork".

"What if we have girl? I want you to name her then".

"I thought of something, I just don't know if you'll like it".

"Tell me".

"Lilith Arianna Fullington. Another weird name…but again, so right".

"Lilith…she was a witch right? Or like some sort of succubus?".

"Yeah".

"Are you sure you want your daughter named for a female sex demon?".

"Actually, they're dream demons, but now that you put it that way…".

"I'm not trying to discourage you, Jim. I'm just taking note of things".

"I know. Alright, shorten it to Lily then?".

"Switch the first and middle names around and you got it".

"Arianna Lily Fullington. You're good at this".

"I know. Where would you be without me?".

"Probably at the bar with the guys".

Serenity almost keeled over with laughter. He was right about that at least.

******

Her condition got better. Hard work and determination helped her to pull through. Serenity was now at a healthy weight and was strong enough to support the developing child. The worst was over now, and everyone could breathe easy again.

One night after the show, Jim had to pull Tom aside to talk to him about something very important. Or well, it was important in his eyes.

"Serenity's wantin' you to be the kid's godfather. I wanted to know it you'd be interested".

"Of course. I married you guys, it's only natural I'd wanna be a part of this".

"Good, thanks man. With the rate things are going, we're almost gone. First Rob got released, then Terry. I wonder who's next".

"You think this is what Elijah wanted?".

"The New Breed disbanded weeks ago. Elijah's gone to the Raw brand. I'm surprised that mother fucker didn't get released after what he did to Serenity".

"How is she?".

"She's great man. She's much healthier and hopefully the baby will be fine".

"Where is she?".

"Resting. Apparently being a mom to be wears her out immensely".

Tom smiled and looked at the ground for a minute. "What is it?".

"That's what I'm trying to pry out of her. She got the ultrasound done last week. She knows the baby's gender, but won't tell me".

"She wants you to be surprised then".

"Yeah…the little bitch. But I love her though. She can be cruel, but beautiful both at the same time".

"That just makes her better".

"Yeah…she's a true Original".

"Hey Jim, there's something that I've always wanted to ask you since you met Serenity".

"Fire away".

"Why'd you choose her? What made you think she was the one?".

Jim shrugged. "Don't know. My mind was tellin' me one thing. My heart was tellin' me another thing. I tried telling myself to stay away from her, but I just couldn't. Something about her, and I still don't know what it is, it drew me to her and I just…I grew to love her".

"You loved her before you ever even knew her name".

Jim nodded. "Yep".

"Think you always will?".

"I promised her, didn't I?".

"Rhetorical question, Jim".

"I know, same here".

"Smart ass".

"Jerk".

"Alright, I gotta get going. I'll see ya later. Tell Serenity I said hi".

"Will do".

******

"Will you tell me now?" Jim had been asking Serenity for well over an hour.

"I told you, it's a surprise".

"C'mon, please…".

Serenity looked at him skeptically as usual. But she smiled a minute into it.

"You're adorable, and I love you, but trust me…I think it's best you don't know for now".

"Why?".

"You'd die of shock".

Serenity got up and left the room to go see her brother and in that time, he actually caught on. He gasped for a minute and took up the phone.

"Tom, hey, it's Jim. I know what the surprise is".

"What? Am I gonna have a goddaughter or godson?".

"Quite possibly both".

A/N: See…I told you I'd make it work out! So…is Serenity pregnant with twins? Find out in the epilogue!


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Same as usual…

_I can't stay away, I can't stay away…_

"Twins?! Man Serenity! On your first try too?!" Phil yelled when he heard.

He wasn't mad, no, just surprised. He never saw this coming. Then again, no one did. So…initially he didn't know how anyone would react.

"You can't tell Jim. It's a surprise" Serenity told him.

"Boys? Girls? What?".

"Both".

"Name ideas?".

"Our son's name is Caleb Lucian Fullington and our daughter is Arianna Lily Fullington".

"Holy crap, let me guess, you thought of the names?".

"Kinda…I had some help".

"Hey, I gotta ask you something. I'm only afraid you'll get offended".

"What? Phil, it's fine, you can ask me".

"Well…why'd you choose Jim? What made you think that it was him this whole time even though he's like twenty years older than you?".

Serenity shrugged. "I idolized him when I was younger, remember? I guess it started out there and it just kinda grew out when I saw him at the airport the day I came in all those damn months ago".

"Wait, he was there?".

"You didn't see him?".

"No, actually I didn't. That asshole was planning all this, wasn't he?".

"I don't know. He just saw me and I guess it all just played out from there".

"So…he doesn't know you're having twins".

"No, he doesn't. I want it to be a surprise. Though I have high suspicions, he already knows".

"Why?".

"I kinda hinted at it".

"Kinda?".

"I didn't flat out tell him, but I told him that if I told him the baby's gender, he'd die of shock".

"Dude…you told him everything".

"Ah…but does he know what kind of twins? Does he know the gender? As far as I know, absolutely not, so I win. So in just a few months, you'll be an uncle. You better be proud of me for this. 'Cause I know this is gonna kill me faster than anything else will".

******

"Twins?! Oh my god, are you kidding me?! Jim, what the hell did you do to her?!" Tom asked.

"I don't know. She turned me on and that was it".

"Oh my god, double trouble, man. I'm gonna feel bad for you".

"C'mon man, you have twins, can't you help me out with this?".

"Always be on the lookout for the evil child".

"The what?".

"The evil child. See, in every family, there's always that one evil child that you gotta keep a good eye on. Should be easy for you, you got some of the best eyesight of anyone I've ever met. But all that aside, there's always a good and a bad twin. The good twin will probably want to be your best friend. Take the offer, I will tell you that right now. Take the friendship offer. If not they'll got on you 'til you do".

"And the evil one?".

"The evil one will probably hate your guts immensely and will probably want to kill you when they grow up".

"Is that how it is with yours?".

"At first. Mine was a very rare case, bad twin turned a little good".

"Still evil though, right?".

"Only to her sister…".

"So…how do I not let on to her that I know?".

"Easy, don't say anything or mention it at all. Just kinda hint at it a little. And at least act surprised when they're born. That helps a lot".

"Alright, she's coming back. I gotta go".

"See ya man, good luck".

"Yeah, same here".

Serenity walked in just as Jim was hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" she sat down next to him.

"It was Tom just calling to say hi".

"Was it now? Well…".

"What? Well what?".

"Guess I can't tell him the news then".

Jim couldn't hold in the fact that he already knew. "Hey kid, I kinda already know what it is. We're having twins aren't we?".

"You caught on…yep, a son and a daughter. So we'll both get what we want".

"Good, that's awesome".

"We should get some rest, we'll need it".

******

Several months later, it was time. All the ECW Originals were there, as was Phil and several other friends that Serenity had made over time with WWE. Jim was in the delivery room with her and she was currently threatening to castrate him.

"Yep, Jim's not gonna wanna have kids after this" Rob said.

"Can you blame him? She's threatening to cut his nuts off" Terry replied.

"She doesn't mean it. She'll wanna have more kids eventually" Maria, one of Serenity's other friends, added in.

"Yeah, but she probably won't wanna make eye contact with him for the next few weeks" Tom was looking at the floor.

The doctor emerged from the room and Phil stood to hear about his sister's status.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's perfectly fine, her and the babies. Congratulations, Phil Brookes, you're an uncle".

Phil was now jumping all over the place and yelling "WHAT!" to everyone. Things got really crazy when he was so hyped up that he actually kissed Maria!

"I love you!" he said to her.

"O…kay?".

"Can we see them?" Rob asked.

"Of course".

They went in and saw and Serenity looking extremely exhausted, but holding baby Caleb Lucian and Jim had a strong hold on Arianna Lily.

"Oh my god" Maria walked up to Serenity, "They're so cute…and they're both blonde!".

"They both look like their dad" Serenity looked at Jim, who looked back at her.

"She's just like you. She's really, really quiet".

"So is he".

"Well…I'm feeling really good about this" Tom said.

"Can we hold them?" Terry asked.

"I don't know Terry, you're kinda rough to the touch" Jim said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ha, ha very funny James Fullington".

"Ah…you know you're my best friend, right?".

"But it thought I was your best friend" Tom interrupted.

"Well, Tom's here and the godfather, so he has a right to hold one of them first".

"Can I be the godmother?" Maria asked.

"What do you think, Jim?" Serenity asked.

"Definitely".

So Tom got to hold Ari and Maria got Caleb. Everyone marveled how adorable they were and offered to help in any way they could. But when everyone was gone, Serenity faced Jim as the twins fell asleep.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey there, you".

"Guess you can't call me Kid anymore, huh?".

Jim shrugged. "You'll always be a kid".

"Thanks…for everything".

"Like?".

"Giving me everything you have. Jim…I love you so much. I never thought I'd actually find myself in this kind of position, but here I am".

"Yeah…I love ya too, Kid. In a few weeks, we'll be alright. I'll take you home to Philadelphia, where we belong and we'll settle there".

"But you're an ECW Original. They need you here".

"Not as much as you need me. This…granted, it was my life, but I have to let it go now, for you. I want you to be happy. I wanna be the source of happiness in you".

"You already are. So…is McMahon letting you off for me?".

"I got about a month, and then I gotta go back on the road".

"And I get to take care of things at home?"

"That's right".

Serenity leaned back, but still smiled at her husband. All thanks to him, her life was bliss. All thanks to her, his life was no longer worthless.

A/N: That's the end of it! There's gonna be another fic about another ECW Original coming to you real soon. Until then, see ya!


End file.
